


【All农】继承者们

by Supernongnong_young



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【All农】继承者们

（暴露年龄的韩剧名字）反正近期不能开车，不如一起沙雕洒下狗血  
主坤农/洋农，超级富二代们争平民农农的狗血校园恋爱故事  
圈地自萌不上升，我流OOC

 

欧联私立高中，一座听名字就可以让人联想到矿山的私立学校。  
“范丞丞，你知不知道今天有什么最轰动的新闻？”学校里挂名为台球社活动室实际上是乐华太子爷们的专属休息室里，黄明昊开启了咋咋呼呼的一天。  
“如果又是五百万多了一件蕾丝衣服的话就别告诉我了。”范丞丞坐在真皮沙发上打了个呵欠。  
黄明昊故作神秘地挑了挑眉，打开冰箱给自己开了一瓶汽水，然后用极慢地速度一点一点地喝，消磨着范丞丞的耐心。  
“你你你快说，到底什么事？”好奇心重的范丞丞看不下去地也拿出一瓶汽水灌，催促黄明昊别卖关子了。  
“蔡徐坤回国了。”黄明昊看着范丞丞喝汽水的那一刻突然开口。  
“噗——咳咳咳…”范丞丞果不其然呛得喘不过气，得到意想效果的黄明昊拍手大笑，却被朱正廷的尖叫声吓了一跳。  
“蔡徐坤？！”朱正廷抓了抓自己的头发然后想起来自己前不久剃成了近乎板寸又默默地抓紧了沙发上的靠垫，“他回国了？为什么？不是被蔡式集团送到美国避风头好几年了吗？”  
范丞丞咳了好久终于喘过气来，“哎呀妈呀吓死我了，我之前听说蔡氏让他和我们年级刘Rachel订婚了不会是因为这个回国了吧…不过他回来这事…李振洋知道吗？”  
黄明昊眨眨眼等着看热闹，“好期待…死对头多年不见会不会直接校门口就打起来。”

 

“为什么要打那么多份工。”蔡徐坤坐在咖啡店里问陈立农，虽然对方系着绿色围裙还打着兔耳朵领结的样子可爱得不得了，但是看到自己就这么公式化的表情还是让蔡大少爷不太开心。  
“这位先生你要点单吗。”陈立农都懒得解释，翻开记录账本问道。  
“作为服务生连个微笑都没有，这是对待客人的态度吗？”蔡徐坤把玩着手里的墨镜，故意托腮看着陈立农，“见到好久不见的大帅哥，一点激动之情都没有吗？”  
“好激动哦，”陈立农挤出气音默默捏紧了手里的按动圆珠笔，“如果这位先生不点单的话我就先…”  
“点最贵的行了吧！”蔡徐坤气不过地打断他，却在陈立农说完“OK”转身要走时拉住了陈立农，“在学校…为什么要装作不认识我？”  
陈立农愣了一下不知道怎么回答，却在这个自大的幼稚鬼自顾自继续说“不是我家给钱你能上欧…喂！”的时候毫不客气地甩开他的手。  
为什么明明就只是自己去LA不小心流落街头时被这个人收留了一晚，还不知道是这个大少爷陪他还是他陪这位大少爷去环球影城疯玩了一天，自己就对蔡徐坤有些念念不忘呢。  
蔡徐坤和自己，各种意义上来说，根本就不是一个世界的人啊。  
所以当蔡徐坤把陈立农压在宅邸酒窖的玻璃墙上说“我喜欢你”的时候，陈立农觉得眼前这个人根本就不清醒。  
蔡徐坤看着偏过头去不说话的陈立农觉得自己的一腔热情非常可笑。“回答我！”  
陈立农想起蔡徐坤的母亲威胁着自己说“送你去偶联给坤坤陪读吧，你也知道你妈妈的店铺本来就在我们要改造的商业街上”时自己几乎咬出血的下唇，却还是转身去跟担心自己的母亲笑说“没事，我是家里的男人啦，我会好好读书还钱养麻麻和阿公的”，要是…要是被蔡徐坤家知道，自己妈妈要承担怎样的压力甚至是骂名。  
“不可能的。”陈立农抬起头强迫自己直视蔡徐坤时露出坚定的目光，握着拳感觉指甲深深嵌进肉里。“蔡徐坤…你别害我了。”  
蔡徐坤深呼吸了一口，一拳砸到陈立农耳边几乎要把储酒柜的玻璃打碎，他深深地看了陈立农一眼，“也是，你的确配不上我。”  
陈立农心一沉，感觉一种说不出的寒冷窜向自己的四肢百骸。  
“知道为什么吗？”蔡徐坤恶狠狠地瞪了陈立农一眼，恨不得把人吃下去，“因为我愿意为你放弃所有，而你不愿意为我勇敢一点点。”  
你根本不懂。  
你哪里会懂。  
我没有退路勇敢。  
陈立农用尽全力把蔡徐坤推开然后跑出去不让人看见他通红的眼眶，蔡徐坤暴怒地踹了一脚酒桶。“F**k！”

 

“陈立农同学，你出来一下。”课间时候李振洋靠在3班门框上看似懒洋洋的，一双鹰眼却盯得班上的同学们都默默停下来手里的事，看着被校霸点名的乖乖崽。  
陈立农看到李振洋就知道没好事，明明是蔡徐坤的宿敌却好像专门针对自己，这群有钱人大少爷真是一个个地没事找事。  
见自己被忽略，李振洋大摇大摆地走进教室，撞开了别人的桌子还随手拿了一本书重重地拍在陈立农面前，“你到底何方神圣和蔡徐坤一起空降这里？我好好奇哦…你真的是‘暴发户’…”他突然凑近陈立农的耳边压低声音，“…还是那个有定婚对象的可怜小情人呢？”  
陈立农伸手就要推开他，却被长手长脚的李振洋直接拦住，当着全部同学的面把陈立农旧旧的双肩包里的东西倾倒在地上。  
“你干什么！”郑锐彬看不下去想要出头，却被木子洋班的卜凡死死拦住。  
包里面除了书本、几只笔、学生卡以外就只有几块巧克力和小瓶装像草莓牛奶。  
李振洋不顾人的惊呼直接随手抓起旁边一个男生的名牌包也往地上倒东西，几千元的墨镜、Gucci的钱包，还有精致男孩也会随身携带的气垫以及限量版的Switch哗啦哗啦地落在地上，仿佛也是巴掌打在所有相信过陈立农是“暴发户”的人的脸上。  
看这差距就知道是慈善生——受资助进来的穷人，瞬间那些本来就瞧不起陈立农的人更是一个个捂着嘴站在旁边笑得装模作样。  
陈立农只是蹲下身默默地把东西一样样捡回袋子里，低着头努力眨眼睛不让眼泪掉下来，想着妈妈的店还在蔡徐坤家的手里不能惹事努力压抑着脾气，不然他这一圈过去李振洋所谓的高级脸绝对惨不忍睹。  
“所以你果然是…”李振洋话还没说完，突然听到门被狠狠“嘭”地一声踹开，吸引了所有人的视线。  
蔡徐坤双手插兜地走进来，却完全无视李振洋，蹲下身来把陈立农还没来得及收起来的草莓牛奶拿起来，然后站起来打开在所有人惊讶的眼光里几口喝完，还很浮夸地意犹未尽舔了舔嘴唇，“啊，这一瓶果然是世界上最好喝的一瓶草莓牛奶！”  
全场安静。  
”李振洋同学…”蔡徐坤把牛奶瓶子往桌上轻轻一放，勾起一个笑容。  
陈立农呆呆地看着不知道唱哪出戏的蔡徐坤，却被那人转过身去一拳揍在李振洋胸口的动作吓得尖叫着捂住嘴，“陈立农给我带的东西，你不准碰。”

 

李振洋觉得没有想到自己缩在便利店的时候会被陈立农碰见。  
自己的脸上还带着被父亲揍的伤痕，简直是狼狈不堪，李振洋知道陈立农大概肯定会嘲笑他，哼了一声拿了桶杯面装作看不见。  
却突然听到身边传来一个想装作凶狠冷漠却装不出来的声音，“海鲜味会比较好吃。”  
李振洋奇怪地看了陈立农一眼，这人…为什么主动和自己说话？  
“信不信随你。”陈立农大概也觉得自己的烂好心真的没救了，刚刚走进便利店时要不是这双大长腿他真想给会在这种地方碰到李振洋，居然觉得这个邪气跋扈的大少爷站在一堆杯面前面发愣的样子有点好笑。  
最终李振洋还是拿了海鲜味的杯面，透过泡面升腾的热气看对面陈立农吃8元一份的咖喱鱼蛋都能吃得津津有味的样子突然觉得心里有种说不出的感觉，神使鬼差地说了一句，“还不错。”  
“森么还不错？”陈立农抬头，透过长长的睫毛投来无辜的目光。  
“…面。”李振洋刻了一声，低头吃面掩饰自己刚刚的出神。  
“是吧，我告诉你这种鲜虾鱼板面最适合拿来煮牛奶泡面，是我宵夜的最爱。”陈立农得意地笑了，好像这个泡面是他做的一样。  
李振洋想到上一次也是唯一一次他和陈立农在学校外单独遇见的时候，他还刁难别人让他在店里给自己的裤子道歉，不知道为什么陈立农却…善良到自己都惊讶的地步。  
难怪蔡徐坤那个家伙居然宁愿为了陈立农，放弃和对于是私生子的他来说意味着保险一般的大家族千金的婚约。  
吃个泡面狼吞虎咽的李振洋，看上去好像也没那么坏，陈立农想了想还是从自己的旧双肩包里摸出创可贴，在李振洋整个人震惊到没反应的几秒里贴到了他脸上的伤口处。  
…他在干什么啊。  
李振洋感受到陈立农的突然凑近和刮过自己颧骨的手指温暖触感，整个人呆掉。  
下一秒陈立农却突然笑了，“哈哈哈哈这个贴你脸上好好笑哦…”  
“我这张脸可是很值钱的。”看着他笑李振洋自己居然也忍不住跟着笑了，他终于理解凡子为什么说陈立农的笑很有感染力。  
“那就记得把OK绷的钱还我。”陈立农嘴上也不客气，他抬腕看了看手表发现自己该去打工了，“我先走了哦。”  
“诶！”李振洋喊住撒开腿就要跑的陈立农。  
“？”陈立农转过头来看他，清秀的脸庞在傍晚的灯光里显得非常的…好看。  
“…算了，没事。”李振洋摆摆手，最终还是没有说出口“要不要坐我机车我送你”这句话。  
第二天李振洋再次大摇大摆地走进陈立农班级但是陈立农不在，以为他又来挑事的同学们散开，却看见李大少爷摸出一盒创可贴放在陈立农抽屉里就走了。  
等体育课结束时因为出汗太多去卫生间冲了脸所以晚一步回到班上的陈立农发现全班同学都以一种说不出的眼神看着自己，而脸色最臭的蔡徐坤摸出他抽屉里装满钞票的创可贴盒子，“这纸条什么意思？什么叫做多出来的钱用牛奶泡面还？”

 

放送部的王子异学长因为温柔绅士而深受学校女生们的欢迎，每天都有赶着给学长送便当点心的，虽然这些一般都通通进了来蹭吃蹭喝的范丞丞和黄明昊肚子里。  
王子异看着两个XXJ学弟争论今天的便当里哪一个菜最好吃，自己笑着用装枸杞水的保温杯把治疗焦虑的药片服用下去。  
“子异你在吃什么？”黄明昊问他。  
王子异晃了晃写满外文的瓶子，“维生素。”  
“果然是养生达人啊，再加上健身，最近看你身材跟毒液似的。”吃都塞不住范丞丞的嘴。  
“等你们到了十八岁就知道了，身体不像十七岁那么年轻健康了。”王子异一本正经地逗他们笑。  
王子异看着面前俩人这没心没肺的样子其实挺羡慕的，一个高级酒店的继承者一个有时尚圈大佬级别的家属，而自己因为家里是世袭法院院长所以根本没有人在乎他的想法就逼着他用优异的成绩考法律系。  
子异子异，天生优异，背负的期许让脾气温和的他心里压力大到总是失眠。  
直到他遇见了那个在自习室偷闲的师弟，趴在桌上刚睡醒的他蹭蹭臂弯揉着眼睛时迷迷糊糊的样子，让喜欢安静的王子异一反常态地走到他对面，“请问我可以坐这个位置吗？”  
那个学弟受宠若惊地点点头，在后面的聊天里他才知道陈立农就是因为躲着蔡徐坤和李振洋才来自习室的，这个小男生还挠着头不好意思地说“没想到偶联里还有子异哥酱温柔的学长”。  
一声“子异哥”就这样飞进了王子异的心里。  
嚣张跋扈的富二代们见多了，温和谦逊的王子异简直一股清流，陈立农无不佩服地看着成绩也很优秀的学长看书的样子，却不知道自己低头写作业的时候王子异也悄悄观察着他。  
“农农如果没带伞的话就用我这把吧。”放学时外面突然下起了雨，王子异听到陈立农说“糟糕了”就知道对方没带伞，抽出自己雨伞时自己的药瓶不小心落了出来。  
“啊没有关系…”陈立农把滚到自己脚边的药瓶捡起来，看了一眼担心地皱起眉，“子异哥你别长期服用啊，对身体不太好哦。”  
“你知道？”王子异有点惊讶。  
“我爸爸以前是医生啦。”陈立农连忙表明自己没有想要窥探别人隐私的意思，“虽然不知道子异哥为什么压力很大，但是还是自然一点的疏解方式会好一点，就像我心情不好会唱歌或者吃甜的东西…”说着说着觉得自己幼稚的方法不会适合王子异的陈立农不好意思地挠挠脸，却被王子异摸了摸头。  
“因为我喜欢的，不被理解也不被在意。”王子异也不知道为什么就对陈立农说出来了，“我根本不想当法官，我喜欢Rap，你会觉得我疯了吗？”  
陈立农戴上王子异塞给他的一边耳机听王子异录的说唱，觉得这个师兄真的有别人都看不到的一面才华被压抑着，“我觉得…很帅哦。”  
陈立农真的…挺让人喜欢的，小天使一样。  
就是因为这样，所以几个月后蔡徐坤来放送部找他跟自己抱怨说农农不理自己的时候，王子异憋着笑悄悄把了蔡徐坤面前的话筒开关推了上去。  
然后全校的广播里就听到蔡大少爷的声音。  
“我都说了阳光爱笑是理想型了啊，为什么陈立农那个呆子就是不明白。”  
正在教室里整理书包的陈立农一下子愣住了，全班同学看着他发出“哦～”的起哄声音看向他，听蔡徐坤高调示爱。  
“他居然跑去和别人吃火锅打台球都不告诉我，我也可以陪他去的啊！你说他是不是就想气死我！”  
蔡徐坤的未婚妻脸上已经挂不住了在同学们揶揄的目光里踩着高跟鞋就冲出了教室，而陈立农听着广播里的话羞得满脸通红不知道该往哪里躲，又没办法让这声音停掉。  
“诶子异你别笑了，你比较靠谱快告诉我怎么才能把吓跑的兔子抓回来啊…喂！这个话筒为什么亮着灯啊！不行啊卧槽王子异！”

 

“农农，和我去舞会。”蔡徐坤示意佣人把定制的白色西服放到陈立农手上。  
“可是仄…仄不是我那套衣服啊。”陈立农疑惑地看着他，本来他就会出席蔡氏主办的新年慈善舞会，但是衣服的话已经有人提醒过他要怎么穿了。  
“丢掉那些垃圾。”蔡徐坤难得地脸红了一下，咳了一声掩饰过去，“我是要你以我恋人的身份，和我一起去舞会，嗯？”

 

END


End file.
